Mi estación favorita
by SatsukiYuy
Summary: Son las cuatro estaciones del año; las que cuidan del Príncipe encantado.


Arthuro/Principe.

Secretario u Asistente del Príncipe/León.

Merlin/Otoño.

Morgause/Primavera.

Morgana/verano.

Lancelot/Invierno.

Señor Búho/Gwaine

Lobo Insolente/Percival.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Amo a Merthur.

* * *

 ** _Mi estación favorita._**

 **S** e dice que hace siglos y siglos, nació un niño muy especial. Estaba destinado a gobernar en un reino donde los hombres solo respiraban, la guerra.

Tanto en el interior como en el exterior poseía una belleza envidiable. Su aura se comparaba a la esplendorosa luna creciente y su cercanía recordaba al sol de primavera.

No existía; Ser humano o, Dios... que pudiese pasar desapercibida su presencia.

Es así, qué él fue quien trajo la paz en su reino.

Fue por su nobleza;

Que cada una de las estaciones del año, de él se habían enamorado.

Primavera; La mayor de las estaciones, bailaba entre las flores, con su conservadora sonrisa.

Verano; era jovial, dulce y demasiado encantadora. Siempre deleitando a sus hermanos al compás de la música.

Otoño, solo leía cuanto libro llegara a sus manos. Mientras, se aseguraba, que sus amadas hojas cayeran con cuidado y, a tiempo.

Invierno: era alto, guapo y de carácter frío. Prefiriendo la soledad de su castillo, ha escuchar el murmullo cotillero de sus hermanas.

Ellos eran sabios, bellos y encantadores de maneras, diferentes.

Pero los cuatro, podían ver;

Mucho más, qué el hermoso aspecto del Príncipe.

Y eso.

Lo hacían más valioso, a sus ojos.

Cada uno, de ellos.

Ofreció un regalo a su amado.

La espada y el escudo, con la insignia de las rosas; fueron obsequio de la encantadora Primavera.

Siempre deseando proteger a su amado.

La armónica de oro; Encantada, estaba por la inocencia de Verano.

Su sonido al tocarla, le daría, al apuesto, Príncipe. La sensación de unirse y sentir; la armonía del amor a su alrededor.

La capa del oso blanco; Era un objeto ostentado, por muchos.

Pero solo invierno,

lo había podido tener en su poder.

Imponente como siempre.

Se había apresurado a entregarle su obsequio al Príncipe.

Tan hermoso, como valioso, ese abrigo, lograría arroparlo en las frías noches o en sus largos viajes, a las montañas.

La ultima y la menos querida de las estaciones.

Se acercó tímidamente al joven Principe.

Sus hermanas contuvieron sus celos, al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba otoño.

Invierno, frunció el ceño y bufo cruzándose de brazos.

 _Una vulgar y simple cadena de oro, con un insípido globo de vidrio, pequeño, colgando en él._ — susurro.— ¿Qué tiene eso de especial?

—Déjalo, cada uno entrega lo que puede —fueron la palabras hirientes de Primavera.

Otoño, se estremeció ante su desprecio, hasta que el príncipe apoyo una mano en su hombro.

—Yo creo que es interesante…

— Ambas estaciones contemplaron sorprendidas al Príncipe que obtenía en agradecimiento una sonrisa tímida de otoño.

La pequeña verano, dio un salto.— ¡Que astuto! — Sonrió. — ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

—¿Qué es esto? — pregunto, interesado el Príncipe. Si bien llamaba su atención. Le parecía extraño un dije de esa magnitud según sus cálculos, tenia entre 8 y 10 milímetros y pesaba menos de medio gramo.

Era tan pequeño, como un huevo de colibrí.

— Mi primera opción era un libro con diversas hojas de otoño en él. — Sus hermanos mayores suspiraron de aburrimiento. Arthur observo con mas dedicación la explicación del joven moreno. — Pero luego entendí que a nuestro querido Príncipe le gustan mucho más, las demás estaciones… — Arthur sintió un extraño estremecimiento en su pecho. Otoño era una época en que Arturo casi no salía de sus aposentos. Apenas y recordaba que las hojas caían en esa fecha. Al igual, que el cabello de su viejo sirviente.

Al ver el semblante del joven que le llegaba a los hombros y un poco mas…. Algo, llamado culpa se instalo en él.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme? Temo romperlo, si lo hago, con mis torpes manos. — El muchacho suspiro. Arthur temió haberle ofendido, pero el castaño se acerco, recogiendo la medalla, con cuidado de no tocarlo con sus blanquecinos dedos, y le coloco el collar a su amado Príncipe cuando esté con caballerosidad, se agacho unos centímetros.

Ni siquiera invierno había logrado estar tan cerca cuando coloco, su obsequio, en esos anchos hombros. Los pocos que habían tenido el placer de ser invitados al cumpleaños del Príncipe. Observaron sorprendidos, la interacción.

— ¿Por que fue esta tú ultima opción?

— Se que le gusta observar como caen las flores de verano, por la ventiscas de la llegada de mi hermano invierno, también la apariencia de los blanquitos, copos de nieve. Además e visto como admirar en primavera, los campo de rosas. Por eso…. Hice una imitación de todas ellas en esta pequeña esfera mágica. Pude haberle regalado algo mas grande, pero deseo…, si no es molestia. Qué lo lleve consigo. Mi poder no es muy grande. Así qué deberá agitarlo… para que la magia suceda. En cuanto, lo haga; Una hermosa ilusión se activara y vera como los pequeños pétalos caen a su alrededor.. o,

—Nieve…— susurro, el Principe… luego de agitar el dije que sujetaba entre sus dedos y colgaba de su cuello.

—¡Que bonito! —Grito, emocionada verano.

El vértigo de sentirse nuevamente un niño libre corriendo por los prados. Este echo, emociono al Príncipe, pero también, lo asusto. — Esto es hermoso Otoñó, pero no sé… si deba aceptarlo.

— Lo sabia, es patético.. — Farfullo, aceptando que sus hermanos llevaban la razón. Arthur le observo. El estaba, rebajando sus hombros y su vista al suelo — lo siento.

— No es patético, para nada. — El príncipe suspiro. — Podrías enseñarme a usarlo.

— No hay mucho que saber. — dijo deprimido. — Cuantas, más lo agite, mas rápido cambiara de estación.

— Otoño.

—Si.

—Gracias.— Otoñó sintió el calido beso de su príncipe en su sonrojada mejilla. — cuidare de él. — escucho susurrante en su oído.

* * *

Pasada la noche del baile.( la fecha del cumpleaños numero veintiuno del Príncipe)

Este recapitulo, cada uno de los sucesos de esa noche.

Pero, sus pensamientos se quedaron en la joven estación de Otoño.

Se veía tan normal y diferente a sus hermanos. Parecía un simple plebeyo, para nada poderoso y demasiado tímido. Arthur le había encontrado. Minutos antes de la entrega de los regalos. Vagando, solitario, por el jardín.

Llevaba un libro en sus manos y había sujetado una hoja seca del suelo, como si arrollara a un niño en sus manos. Su atuendo era de por si.

Diferente al de las demás estaciones. Nada llamativo, ni presuntuoso. Su cabello, parecía negro como la noche y grande fue su sorpresa al notar que era castaño sobre la luz. Sus ojos eran entre grises y azules, que combinaban con su camisa azul… a la vista era toda una tormenta de sensaciones que no se podía explicar con facilidad.

El Principe se mantuvo ocupado, en sus deberes reales. Por un largo tiempo. La estaciones le visitaban, a medida que pasaban, los meses. Pero otoño aún no llegaba. Arthur pudo usar en diversas ocasiones, cada uno de sus obsequios, reales.

Pero ninguna era tan especial e importante como su hermosa medalla.

Al llegar la estación que mas se imponía en su mente últimamente.

Arthur resoplo.

 _¿Por qué él no venia a visitarle como sus hermanos? Tenia que venir. Era su Principe, su amado Príncipe._

 _¿Verdad?_

Unas semanas más tarde.

Era una semana de negociaciones, que su padre llego con una noticia. — Hijo tendrás que desposarte. — Arthur se enloqueció en cuanto escucho esa orden.

— Jamás. — aseguro azotando la puerta.

El no podía hacerlo, era imposible. No aceptaría un matrimonio arreglado. No lo haría. No pasaría por enzima de su propio corazón.

* * *

Invierno dejo su palacio una noche de helada continua. Subió a su blanco corsé y viajo a una gran distancia. Al llegar a la puerta de su hermano. Se obligo a ignorar la humildad que rodeaba a su querido Otoño. Por qué aunque tanto primavera como verano y él. Se envidiaran entre ellos, amaban demasiado a su hermano.

— Otoñó, estas aquí. Primavera y verano me han enviado por ti. Dicen; qué. No, te has estado ocupando de cuidar los reinos del norte. ¡Otoño!

Se encamino, por cada cuarto de la pequeña casa y al llegar junto a su hermano, le hallo inmóvil en una modesta cama de madera.

Al verlo frágil y sudoroso, envuelto sobre las sabanas maldijo un improperio en idioma irrelevante — Estas caliente. Esto es malo, nosotros, no podemos enférmanos. — Invierno, observo con cuidado todo a su alrededor. Lo que estuviese afectando a su hermano mayor. Podría afectarle a él. Y lo qué hallo, no fue de su agrado. Eran materiales mágicos sobre una mesa.— esto es…

 **"Mi poder no es muy grande…"**

— ¡tonto! Eres un tonto, Otoño— Invierno tomo a su hermano en brazos y se encamino a la puerta. — mi frió corporal mantendrá tu temperatura un poco, resiste hermano. ¡Resiste! — Invierno, observo al búho de Otoño, siguiéndolos. Se detuvo y le miro detenerse sobre la rama de un árbol seco — busca a mis hermanas, y traerlas a mi palacio, es urgente.

El buho miro con sus grandes ojos, respondió con un chillido, y voló lejos. — estarás bien Otoño. Yo te lo prometo. Vas a estar bien, hermano mío.

* * *

Al despertar. Otoñó sintió unas cálidas manos acariciando su cabello, ese flequillo molesto que caía en su rostro. Mientras a su lado, escuchaba cantar un arrullo del viento, componiendo, una sonata de amor. — al fin despiertas. — sonrío, Primavera.

— Debí haberlo dejado morir.— Aseguro, observando por una ventana.

— No digas eso invierno. — se ofusco verano, parada a su lado. — Es muy cruel.

 _Cruel; es asustarme como lo hizo._

— déjalo… verano. — se encogió sobre la cama. — Invierno, tiene razón.

Yo tengo, la culpa.

— Si. No, debiste exigirte tanto, sabiendo que no eres lo suficientemente capas. — aseguro primavera. — Si querías conseguir un regalo apropiado, debiste pedirnos ayuda ya que somos mucho mas fuertes que tú.

Y no arriesgar tu vida en ello.

Invierno observo de soslayo a su hermanito mayor. — ¡Basta! Cállate mujer. No sabes lo que dices.

— ¡Que no se lo que digo!

— No. — la imponente voz de invierno se hizo oír.

— Como te atreves…

Ambas mujeres se estremecieron cuando una fría ventisca, las rodeo, sacándolas del cuarto. — Dejen a otoño descansar un poco más. Ustedes par de cacatúas, solo lo aturden.

— ¡Estupido invierno! — le insulto primavera.

— Me lo dicen todo el tiempo.— sonrío, cerrándole la puerta en la cara de su hermana mayor. En cuanto, Primavera intento volver a abrirla… La puerta empezó a revestirse de hielo, haciendo imposible hacerlo por la fuera. — hag!— Primavera elevo sus manos, dispuesta a responder tal insulto. Pero verano, sujeto su muñeca antes de que cualquier cosa, pudiese pasar.

— Es mejor dejarlos… solos.

¿no crees?

— Verano.

Nadie, me dice que es lo que debo hacer…

— Pero… — dijo soltándola.

— Pero tengo cosas mas importantes… qué discutir con un par de niños.

Verano, oculto su risa quedada entre sus manos. Era obvio que Primavera estaba preocupada. Pero entendía que invierno, le haya alejado. Su hermana tendía a herir por medio de sus equivocas palabras. Dio un gran suspiro, y siguió a su testaruda hermana fuera del palacio. No sin antes dejarle mágicamente, un pequeño libro con hojas secas sobre una de las mesas. Son tus favoritas — cuídate querido otoño.

— Siento mucho haberte asustado, mi querido invierno.

— Asustado, ¿Yo? Ha ja ja. — rió falsamente. — Para nada. — Otoño, apretó mas sus rodillas a su pecho. Invierno, cayo sentado sobre la cama con una pierna sobre la otra. — Preocupado, quizás, — tomo sin pensarlo, la mano gentil de otoño, tan frágil y pálida como su rostro, dejando un beso frió en el dorso. — ¿Quién se haría cargo de tu labor… si tu no estas? Debes cuidarte y cuidarnos a nosotros.

— Cuidarlos…, ¿Cómo si soy un inútil?

— Creo que te hemos descuidado demasiado. Acaso, ¿No recuerdas que fuiste el encargado de cuidarme?. Soy el menor. Y según muchos… él mas fuerte y peligroso, de las estaciones. Pero, no podría serlo sin haber tenido tus cuidados…

— Invierno.

— Si algo le pasa a una estación, las demás morirán de tristeza. Por eso, cuídate para poder cuidar a estas tierras que tanto amas.

— Gracias. — Otoño, apretó entre sus manos, la mano de su hermano. — Realmente has crecido. — sonrío, con sus hermosos ojos.

Invierno se sonrojo, y a causa del calor decidió marcharse. — Ahora, descansa. Entre los tres nos hemos encargado de tus labores… manejas unos asistentes muy fieles en tu territorio, ese búho tonto, se encapricho en llamar la atencion de primavera. Pero, verano fue quien lo entendió. Y gracias a él. Ambas, me enviaron a buscarte. A pesar de ser tan feo; es muy sobre protector.

— Señor búho…, ¿feo?. Hum…. Pobre debió haberse preocupado.

— Eres demasiado dulce para ser una estación seca, hermano. — Invierno sonrío, levantándose. Se dirigió hacia una ventana. Al abrirla, convoco a su capa para la nieve. — promete que descansaras.

Otoño asistió.

— Buen niño.

* * *

Arthur que venia bajando las escaleras se encontró con su asistente.

— Señor. La estación esta aquí.

Arthur estaba tan impaciente que entro en la sala sin preguntar cual de ellas era. — Necesitaba de mi presencia, su alteza.

— Verano, eres tú — dijo Arthur.

La joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada traviesa, llevaba un corto vestido amarillo y unos pequeñas botitas de lluvia, del mismo color. Ella, le sonrío. — creí que quizás… seria otoño…

— Oh, lo siento…— La pequeña verano, se desilusiono.

Al saber que el Principe estaba de casadera…, tubo la tonta ilusión de ser la elegida.

— pero…,tu eres su hermana. ¿Verdad? Eres la hermana de Otoño.

— Eso dicen.

— ¿Como?

— En realidad, nadie sabe los orígenes de las estaciones. Fuimos creados por los anteriores elegidos, y a su vez ellos, fueron creados de la misma manera. Algunos dicen; que las primeras estaciones nacieron de un árbol especial… otros que sé les dio tal poder a humanos que merecían llevar; tal don. Ósea, nuestros antepasados.

Los originarios.

Tambien existen canciones.

 ** _Al otro lado del mar._**

 ** _Dos gota del rocío, En dos mas; se debieron separar..._**

 ** _Después de siglos, donde la muerte intento alcanzarlos,_**

 ** _Algo mas fuerte que el sueño, los ha despertado._**

 ** _Son las cuatro estaciones del año; Las que cuidan al Príncipe encantado._**

— OK,…OK entonces… ustedes; ¿no comparten lazos de sangre?

— Mhm… supongo que no. Jamás hemos sangrado, como lo hacen ustedes…. Aunque tampoco habíamos enfermado… y, otoño, lo hizo hace unos meces.

— ¡Que! Cuando? ¿Como?— Arthur se estremeció de preocupación por aquel joven. Respiro, y pregunto — se encuentra bien.

— Invierno, es optimista, y eso es raro en él.

— Invierno, ¿esta cuidándolo?

— Si.

Al parecer; no es tan insensible como creíamos.

— Ya veo.

Verano acompaño esa tarde al joven Príncipe. Mientras, le contaba pequeños detalles de las estaciones, en especial de una.

Además, le explico por que otoño tardaría tanto en recuperarse. Las estaciones deben cohabitar en su ambiente para recuperar fuerzas. Y dado que otoñó; no esta en su tiempo. (ni en el sur ni en el norte). Debe esperar.

— cuando éramos solo primavera, y yo… nos sentíamos un poco solas. Pero entonces, otoñó apareció y luego invierno. Los cuatro nos criamos en un castillo. Pero al crecer. Nos fueron separando.

— ¿Quienes?

—Nuestros guías, por supuesto.

— como los asistentes reales.

—Si.

—Otoño también tiene una asistente real.

—Si. El es un búho algo malhumorado.

—¿Un animal? ¡Un animal se encarga de cuidarlos! — la pequeña río algo divertida por la curiosidad del joven.

— No es un animal cualquiera. Es mas bien, un ser espiritual. El señor búho, se trasforma en un humano. Invierno dice, que la razón por la que últimamente no toma su forma es por que le cedió su energía a Otoño, para mantenerlo con vida, hasta nuestra llegada. Ellos comparten guía, dado que invierno…, llego antes de lo planeado.

Algunos, dicen que su guía original fue desterrada por ello.

— Entiendo.

— Sucede algo, Príncipe. — verano, noto como Arthur acariciaba el obsequio de su hermano entre sus manos.

— Qué.

— Parece estar algo afligido.

— Otoñó, él podría recibir visitas.

—No lo se. Invierno nos echo la ultima veces que fuimos. — Verano dio varios giros sobre el pasto y sonrío tarareando una canción. Algo sobre el amor seguramente. Luego dijo, — Dice que no nos dejara acercarnos, hasta que Primavera aprenda a comportarse.

— Primavera.

¿Por que ella debe comportarse?

— Invierno, dice que es demasiado pegajosa, que al intentar; cuidarlo, solo, lo termina ahogando, al pobre. Además, primavera es un poco, pasada de lengua sobre algunos temas… y Otoñó es muy sensible.

—Ya veo. Al parecer; Invierno también esta muy apegado, demasiado.

— Es receloso, con lo que le importa. Pero, no es malo, solo un tanto obsesivo.

— Me alegra...

Pero, si yo quisiera verlo…

—Tal vez, podría ayudarle.

* * *

— ¡Amo Invierno!,¡Amo Invierno!.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? Lobo insolente.

— mi señora me a pedido que venga por usted.

— ¿Que sucede con verano?.

— Al parecer un grupo de oso polares, se ha quedado varados fuera de la Montaña. Se han visto cazadores merodeando. Mi señora ha ido a interceder.

—Esa tonta. Mandare a ese inepto búho a ayudarle.

Yo, no puedo ocuparme.

— ¡Espere! Él ya esta ahí. Al parecer es mas grave o, la señora no me habría pedido buscarle.

— Esto se ve muy raro….

Si descubro que me engañas, lobo mañoso. Me encargare de hacerme unas pantuflas con tu pellejo.

El lobo, de aspecto humano, trago, y asistió transformándose nuevamente en un lobo normal. — le guiare.

* * *

Arthur miro impaciente las escaleras con aspecto a hielo. Todo el lugar era blanco y bastante frió. Parecía una replica de su propio castillo. Se encamino, esperando encontrar la puerta correcta. Su ropaje, eran relucientes. lucia el uniforme rojo correspondiente a su rango militar más alto. las insignias colgaban sobre su pecho.

Arthur empezó a contar las puertas, intentando acertar. Y dar con la correcta. — ella dijo la cuarta puerta a la derecha, quizás sea esta.

Abrió cuidadoso, se encamino unos pasos. había una enorme cama en el centro de la habitación, justo, frente a él, estaba toda recubierta por cortinas de ceda blanca. En la mesita de noche había una luz encendida. Y echo un puñado, descubrió, a Otoño recostado — esta dormido…

 _Se ve tan jodidamente inocente y delicado… su cabello se ve tan oscuro esta noche y su piel tan blanca. Pero sus labios… sus labios, están algo morados… mi pobre y dulce otoño._

— Invierno… eres tú. — pregunto, al sentir la tibia caricia en su rostro. —Estoy bien, no tienes que venir a cada hora.

— no.

—ha…?— susurro, adormilado. Entonces recordó, que su hermano no tenia una temperatura tan calida en sus manos. Otoño se sobresalto y el corazón latió demasiado rápido en su pecho.

—Soy yo, otoño. Sh…— su mano fue a los labios fríos de Otoño.

— Quien. — dijo, bajo esos dedos, sin lograr aun visualizar la rubia cabellera.

— Tú príncipe.

No quise asustarte…, calma.

Arthur, le soltó.

— Príncipe, ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Eso quería averiguar.

— ¿Qué… — los calidos y resecos labios de otoño fueron abordados, por los ansiosos, suaves y dulces del príncipe. Sus fuertes dedos, sujetaban el mentón del moreno. Al soltarlo, otoño… aún turbado y entreabriendo los labios; busco algo de aire a su alrededor. — ah..! No. No, entiendo.

— yo, tampoco. Solo se que extrañaba mucho reflejarme en tus hermosos ojos.

Otoño, se sonrojo, y en un descuido de sus parpados, otra vez era abordado por esos labios. Solo que esta vez, era un rose suave… lento, pausado y demasiado hipnótico como para no seguirlo — mhm… — otoño, sintiendo el cosquilleo, recorriendo desde su mentón a su cuello, se sobresalto, al notar como sus labios eran abandonados por demasiado tiempo. Su príncipe se estaba deleitando recorriendo otras partes de su cuerpo — prin..in..principe.

—Lo siento otoñó, pero no puedo detenerme.

 ** _Continuara._**


End file.
